gezogvian_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Turnaist Republic of Turine
Turine was the second galactic colony of the Republic of Rootiga, despite being a dry arid planet with little vegetation, the world was colonized due to its extreme abundance of natural iron ore. Having the highest density of iron per cubic meter than any other nation in the galaxy. Turine is a very wealthy nation, solely from its iron exports to the Republic of Rootiga. Turine is the third member of the Blood Pact, sharing enormously close ties to the Republic of Rootiga. Civil War Turine was declared war on by Tezvan in the late 25th century. Tezvan was unsuccessful at entering the core systems of Turine, due to Rootigan forces. A puppet state was set up within the western territories of Turine called Tunebau. Rootiga withdrew its forces from Turine following the second Rootigan-Aanastasian war. Turine and Tunebau have made great efforts to mend their relationship, although tensions are still high, their relationship has never been better. Both nations currently trade metals with the Republic of Rootiga, both seeking to get protectorate from the superpower. Turinian Exceptionalism Much as Rootiga is known for its Human Exceptionalism among the nations of the galaxy, Turine is known among the Gezogvian nations for its extreme ability to out perform others in almost every category. Turinians are exceptionally wealthy, with an average income nearly six times that of the Gezogvian Standard. The per capita of Turine is the highest in the galaxy, 52 times higher than Tulapeo, which is 1.28M. The nations wealth stands at 5.7T per citizen, the highest of any nation in the galaxy. Turine is also the galaxies densest nation, at 47BPP, yet manages to host the galaxies second highest living standards. Foreign Relations Turine remains neutral in as many conflicts as possible, this is largely viewed as possible only because of its protectorate status with the Republic of Rootiga. Turine oddly enough shares great affection for Teka and Kuln, of which are often referred to as the twin states. Teka and Kuln and Rootigan colonies of which share affection for one another like the Turinians do the Rootigans. Republic of Rootiga Turine and Rootiga have the strongest alliance in the galaxy, despite the relationship being very one sided. The Republic of Rootiga is extremely protective over the Republic of Turine. Despite its lengthy time period of existence, Turinians have only fought two wars, the Tezvanian-Turinian war, and the Blood Pact Cleansing war. Both of which the Turinians recieved immense support from the Republic of Rootiga. Turinians and Rootigans share unique visitation and immigration policies, in which you can freely move between the two nations. Turine was a former territory and colony of the Grand Empire of Rootiga, and the last of the Republic of Rootigas colonies. Turine was given independence 2243, however the nation has applied 27 times to be re-incorporated to the Republic of Rootiga as a core territory. It has been speculated that the Republic of Rootiga will not allow Turine to be incorporated until it has regained control of all its former territory, including Tunebau, Bagule, and Welate. However many others assume that Turine will be incorporated once Rootiga has acquired terraforming technology. Tunebau Tunebau currently occupies what was the western territory of Turine, both Turine and Tunebau have been longing for a reunification, however Tezvan refuses to release Tunebau as an independent nation. Each year an estimated 11 million citizens illegally immigrate to Turine from Tunebau. Category:Beniedum Quadrant